


so i gave this frog a blueberry and now he won't let go of it

by moggin



Series: destroying everything in its path [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Financial Issues, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moggin/pseuds/moggin
Summary: this is a part 2 to "i dont need friends they disappoint me *thud*". read that before this if u dont wanna b confused. or not, im not ur mom.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: destroying everything in its path [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941487
Kudos: 2





	1. we're so fucking screwed

Kageyama dreamt of Hinata. His mind replayed every moment about Hinata that was special to him, starting from when they first met. This memory was faint, he could only barely see a blurry outline but he knew it was him, challenging him while he tried to settle his jittery stomach. He remembered the arrogant feeling of knowing he was better than this tiny boy, and how crushed and awed and mesmerized when the tiny boy flew above the net, his figure only a blur of a green captain’s uniform.

He reached as far as his long arms could go in a futile attempt to block the ball, but nothing could stop it. The ball hit the ground on his side before his feet did, and a sense of dread filled his chest. He turned his head fast enough to snap his neck to the referee, who blew the whistle and signaled that…. his team won the point? Why? There was no block! He was looking everywhere and he could swear he looked like a fish out of water(he felt like one) until his eyes settled on the flag in the air. The ball was out? 

He wanted to feel relieved but he didn’t. He was anxious. That ball went out, but he wasn’t able to block it. _That guy is dangerous _, he thought. The world faded to black and the first thing he felt was the familiar smack of the ball on his right hand on his first day in the gym at Karasuno as he hit it onto the other court. Before he could see anything, he heard what was definitely Hinata’s voice exclaiming “why are you here!!”__

__He turned his head. Hinata stood there, the same height as he was in the present day, much to his chagrin. He thought about getting meat buns with Hinata, and running, and racing to club, and going to his house to watch movies, and doing everything they would do together. He thought of the fulfilled face he made when he first bit into a meat  
bun, and the face he would make at him when they got a quick past a block. The face he made when they won against Shiratorizawa. And then, by some miracle, he woke up in his arms._ _

__The world had to be playing some kind of trick on him. The boy he’s been pining over for _years_ , now cradling him. Kageyama kind of wanted to cry._ _

__His eyes were still droopy from sleep, and everything was blurry when he looked out the window. “Oh, Kageyama? Are you awake?”_ _

__“Mm? Yeah.” Kageyama sat up a little to stretch before collapsing his weight back into Hinata’s chest. He tilted his head all the way back to look at Hinata upside-down._ _

__“Hi.”_ _

__“Am I dreaming?”_ _

__“You’re pretty dense for a physics student. Yes, you’re awake.”_ _

__“Fuck.”_ _

__“What do you mean “fuck”? You don’t wanna be here?” Hinata pouted._ _

__“No, I just think I might start being religious.” Hinata’s pout was replaced with a look of the utmost confusion._ _

__“That’s an oddly specific thing to say after looking at me.”_ _

__“Well God has to exist if a miracle like this is something that just happens. And I didn’t even have to sell my soul to the devil.”_ _

__“Your mind works in thrilling ways.” Hinata booped his nose._ _

__Kageyama turned his head back to a more comfortable position, looking at the ceiling and leaning on Hinata’s chest. “Fuck you. I’m just happy.”_ _

__Hinata laughed quietly, mostly to himself. “Me too.” His heart swelled and he just wanted to squeal, but he exhibited self-restraint. They were still in a hospital, after all._ _

__The room was quiet, and it felt like one of those peaceful mornings where you lie in bed and look at the ceiling and you’re happy. The room was bathed in sunlight and they could hear distant chatter and songbirds._ _

__“We should probably get up,” Hinata suggested._ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Come on, Yamayama, someone’s probably gonna come in.”_ _

__“ _Who_ is gonna come in here?”_ _

__“I don’t know, maybe a nurse??” Hinata’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. “I’m in a hospital. Someone’s probably gonna come in for a check-up.”_ _

__Kageyama groaned like a child who didn’t want to go to school while he slowly sat up. He leaned on his hands next to his knees, pausing for a second before turning to look at Hinata. “I hate you.”_ _

__“You love me.”_ _

__“Unfortunately.”_ _

__Hinata giggled before catching sight of his leg again. “Hey, um, what actually happened yesterday? Like I see something’s up with my leg, but what happened to it?”_ _

__“You fell down the stairs in the dorm building. You tripped and snapped your shin bone down the middle. Weird how that happened though, since you’re so light.”_ _

__“Wait, so why is my leg straight? Shouldn’t it be…… like,, bendy??”_ _

__“I snapped it back into place when you broke it.”_ _

__“What the fuck Kageyama??”_ _

__“It might’ve stayed bent.”_ _

__“It wouldn’t have stayed bent!! The doctors would have fixed it!! What if you messed it up more?!”_ _

__“Sorry.” Kageyama felt a little bad, but he went with his gut when he did it so he didn’t really regret much. He stood up, opting to sit in the chair he was in last night until he and Hinata started cuddling._ _

__When the doctor came, the conversation was relatively quick. He told the pair that Hinata had fractured his shin bone, and that he would need 6-8 weeks to let it heal. He said surgery was necessary, as there were bone fragments loose in Hinata’s leg that could tear the muscle fibers more. The surgery, plus the cast and crutches and the appointment would amount to around $30,000. Hinata literally fainted, and Kageyama seemed on the verge of a panic attack. That was literally three times the cost of living in their dorm, and even if they split it between them it would be six months of their paychecks down the drain. Added on to the fact that Hinata couldn’t work in the cafe or at the bar in his state, getting through this would be very difficult._ _

__In other words, they were fucking screwed._ _

__Kageyama thanked the doctor and watched as they wheeled Hinata’s bed into the surgery room. He sat in an uncomfortable chair outside the room with his elbows on his knees and his fingers intertwined. He was completely lost in thought, and to any person who didn’t know him he looked _really_ pissed off. He was thinking about how they would do this, financially._ _

__Hinata’s family wasn’t well-off enough to absorb the costs, or really even contribute more than $500. Kageyama’s family was doing better than Hinata’s, but they couldn’t afford to give more than $2000. He would definitely have to get another job, maybe two more. He would beg for a raise from his manager at Nekoshira, and probably take Hinata’s place at the bar so he didn’t lose his job. He could do more tutoring, but the appointments he had with students were few and far in-between. He wondered if he could book more appointments with Suga._ _

__The worst case scenario would be that he would beg his friends to donate a small percentage of their paychecks each month, but who would be willing to do that? They were all college students; money wasn’t really in abundance anywhere._ _

__He could ask Oikawa, potentially. Oikawa’s family was very well off and he always wore designer clothes everywhere. The idea of sucking up to that asshole was obviously not Kageyama’s favorite, but he guessed it was either that or starving for half a year. He took his phone out of his back pocket(awkwardly, since he was sitting down) and dialed Oikawa’s number._ _

__Ring._ _

__Ring._ _

__Ring._ _

__Ring. Was this guy ever gonna pick up?_ _

__Ring._ _

__Click. “Hello?”_ _

__“Oikawa-san?”_ _

__“Tobio is that you?” He could tell from Oikawa’s voice that he was smiling, and he gritted his teeth at the familiar title._ _

__“Yes, are you in town?”_ _

__“Yes, do you want to meet?”_ _

__“Please.”_ _

__“Why? I’ve never heard you sound this dejected before. Did Hinata dump you?”_ _

__“We actually just got together last night.”_ _

__“Ohoho, Tobio’s getting down and dirty!”_ _

__It took all of Kageyama’s effort to not tell Oikawa to shut the fuck up. “No, actually he’s in the hospital right now. Can we talk about this when we meet?”_ _

__When he spoke again, Oikawa’s tone was more serious. “Sure. Today, right? When and where?”_ _

__“When’s the fastest you can get to Nekoshira?”_ _

__“That café? Uh, probably around thirty minutes.”_ _

__“Does that work?”_ _

__“Sure. I’ll see you there.”_ _

__“See you.”_ _

__Kageyama was anxious. Of course he was. He was about to try to leech off of his old senpai. Well, maybe leech was a strong word. He got up out of the chair and walked out of the hospital, feeling apprehensive._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	2. oikawa-senpai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like atsumus and oikawas relationship in this one lol

Kageyama walked into Nekoshira, greeting Atsumu on his way in. He didn’t know Atsumu that well, but his smile seemed forced. He could guess why. What was it with Hinata and thrashing people’s emotions?

After a couple minutes, Atsumu gave him his coffee. Kageyama thanked him and went to sit at a secluded booth to wait for Oikawa. Not much time passed before Kageyama heard the bell at the front door ring, and Oikawa’s cheeky voice pierce through the quiet café. 

“Atsumu-kuuuuuuuuuuun!!” 

“Hey Tooru.”

“Awww, what’s wrong? You’re droopy.” Oikawa wore a pout.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I wanna worry about it! You're my friend! Dummy. You’re a dummy. Stupid! BLehhH!” he stuck his tongue out at Atsumu.

“You’re stupid! BleEHh!” Atsumu stuck his tongue out at Oikawa. Oikawa let out a hearty laugh(“Weh-heh!!”, it kind of sounded like Waluigi(a/n its the laugh when he and Kageyama are tryna get the same ball and then he lets go and Kageyama falls here’s what i’m talking about https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBMnZx5DP2k) and walked over to Atsumu with a clear motive. Atsumu, sensing the motive, stepped out from behind the counter and walked up so he was mere inches from Oikawa.

They stared at each other in silence. It was tense. Were they about to have a fistfight? Maybe. Kageyama wouldn’t put it past Oikawa. But, before he could think about it more, they put on goofy grins and started doing a lot of really fast hand and foot movements at each other(some sort of handshake that they clearly made themselves and have done it enough times to do it perfectly at sonic speed) that ended with them hugging and jumping around. 

“You’re an ass.”

“I’m your favorite ass.”

“You’re still an ass.”

“I’ve got a great ass.”

“Your ass can double as a ruler, it’s flat and straight.”

“What!! My ass is _voluptuous_ ” Oikawa turned to slap his own ass in front of Atsumu, “and you can’t convince me otherwise.”

Atsumu took the opportunity to slap Oikawa’s ass into the next dimension, a sound immediately followed by Oikawa’s obnoxious “owWWWwWWwwW aTsUmU-kUn tHaT hUrT D:”

“How did you even vocalize that last part?”

“I’m an alien.” Oikawa had been facing away from Atsumu, but turned his head back with the face of childhood mischief, as if he was saying ‘i’m telling you a really really really super duper secret thing”.

“You’re not.”

“I am!”

“Aliens aren’t real.”

“They ARE!!!!!!” Oikawa turned back to Atsumu and pouted.

“You’ve been wa-”

“Watching too much Ancient Aliens, I know. You say that every time.”

“It’s true.”

“No-pe!” He popped the ‘p’ at the end.

“Anyway, what brings you here? It’s pretty out of your way to come all the way here for a coffee.”

“I’m actually here to see my dear kouhai, Tobio!! Actually, he should be he-oh, there he is! Tobio-chaaaaan!!” Oikawa waved to Kageyama like Kageyama was further away than he was, when in reality they were only a few feet from each other. 

“Oh, okay. Have fun.” Kageyama noticed Atsumu’s mood drop at the mention of him, and if Oikawa noticed(which he was sure he did) he didn’t comment on it.

Kageyama’s eyes never left Oikawa’s as the older man unceremoniously plopped into the seat across from him. “So, Tobio-chan, how have you been?” He started taking his long gray coat off, letting it bunch up between him and the seat.

“Fine. My classes are going well, I’m holding up.”

“You’re in physics, right? I really never pegged you as the type.” Oikawa rested his chin on a light fist.

“Yeah, I thought it was an interesting new direction, because volleyball is kind of all about physics and so if I really understand physics I’ll be able to play better and set more accurately.” Kageyama took a sip of his coffee. 

“And here I thought you had an epiphany and became a new person. You’re literally the same.”

“I study now.”

“You’ve grown so much!!” Oikawa had both hands on his cheeks in mock surprise, acting like a distant relative whom you haven’t seen for a decade or so. “Anyway, Tobio-chan. What did you want to talk about? You said Shrimpy-chan was in the hospital, what happened? Is he okay?” He rested his hands on the table, now assuming the role of diligent businessman.

“He broke his leg pretty badly falling down the stairs in our dorm, he’ll probably be out of commission for 6 weeks or so.”

“That’s a long time for someone that fast-paced.”

“Yeah. He has to get surgery to remove bone fragments in his leg, and in addition to the bill for staying in the room right now and for the crutches he’ll have to have, the whole thing is really expensive.”

“How expensive?”

“30,000 dollars.”

Oikawa whistled lightly, leaning back in his seat. “That’s quite a bill.”

“It’s three times our cost of living and around six months of our paychecks if we didn’t spend the money on _anything_ else, and Hinata can’t work.”

“So you’re screwed.”

“Basically.” 

“Let me guess. You know you and Shrimpy-chan are either gonna have a miracle or a really fucking rough year, so you want me to be your miracle.”

Kageyama hesitated. Being social wasn’t even close to his strong suit, but he knew that the things you say to people can change the outcome. Oikawa was a special case in any situation, but here Kageyama wasn’t so sure. Leave it to the Grand King to not show where he’s gonna go until right when he does it. He reminded him of Kenma. “In short, yes.”

“Okay Tobio-chan. I can’t afford to provide more than 5,000 right now though. Having some family problems.”

Kageyama got up from his chair and bowed deeply in thanks to Oikawa. “Thank you. So much.”

“Now call me senpai.”

“Oikawa-senpai.”

“Again.”

“Oikawa-senpai.”

Oikawa laughed. “Ah, it never gets old. Raise your head.” Kageyama did as he was told. “If that was all you wanted to talk about, that’s okay. Plus, I’m here so I get to spend time with Atsumu-chan.”

“Okay. Thank you again.”

“Not a problem. I’ll Venmo it to you by the end of the week.”

“Okay. Bye Oikawa-senpai.”

“Bye Tobio-chan!” As Kageyama left the shop, he could hear Oikawa start to bother Atsumu. This was good. A sixth of the bills, out of the way. He would still have to work his ass off for this to work out, and Hinata would have to figure out how to earn money with his broken leg. They were gonna get through this. It was gonna be one hell of a year, but they’d get through it. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawa and atsumu are friend goals i love them


	3. raise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty straightforward

Kageyama slept soundly in Hinata’s hospital room that night, waking up refreshed and well-rested. Is what he would like to say. In reality, he was cold and stressed, gently holding Hinata’s hand and watching as he slept, thinking about how the _fuck_ he was gonna earn $25,000 and still have enough to live. Enough for _them_ to live.

“Tobio, you look exhausted.”

Kageyama snapped out of whatever trance he was in to look at his coworker and closest friend, Akaashi Keiji. He was fiddling with his fingers. “You’re not wrong.”

“How much sleep did you get last night?”

Instead of responding, Kageyama held his hand in an ‘o’ shape to get the point across that sleep wasn’t really a thing last night.

“Tobio, you should sleep more.”

“I was stressed. Still am, actually. I have to talk to Ukai after my shift, do you know if he’s here?”

“He’ll be here by then. Why are you stressed?”

“It’s Hinata.”

“Again?”

“No, we got together.”

“Congrats. Also, I told you so.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“What’s wrong with Hinata?”

“He fell down the stairs and now his leg’s broken.”

“Sounds rough.” 

“It is. He’s still in the hospital, he got out of surgery last night.”

“Surgery? That sounds expensive.”

“The bill for this whole thing is around 30,000 dollars.”

“Uh oh.”

“Yeah.”

“How are you gonna do this?”

“That’s why I didn’t sleep last night. I’m trying to figure that out.”

“I’m guessing that’s also why you want to see Ukai?”

“Yeah, I have to ask him for a raise. And Hinata has to figure out how he’s gonna earn money with a broken leg.”

“I don’t know how you’ll do this.”

“I have to, somehow.”

“You’re gonna starve.”

“I won’t.”

“You will. With this and student debt? It’s gonna take forever to pay off.”

“Well, what do you want me to do?”

“Let me buy you food. You handle all the job shit you’re definitely gonna have to do, and I’ll make sure you and Hinata don’t starve.”

“Keiji, you don’t-”

“I want to.”

“But-”

“But nothing. Shut the fuck up and let me feed your bitchass.”

Kageyama was stunned into silence at the rare sight of Akaashi cursing, reluctantly nodding his head in agreement to his friend’s terms. “Thank you.”

Akaashi stepped forward and tenderly took Kageyama’s chin in his hand. Kageyama was confused, but didn’t do anything. “Tobio.”

“Yes?”

“I know you’re stressed.” Akaashi’s gaze bore into Kageyama, and the latter’s instinct told him something wasn’t all tender about the situation. “What you’re going through totally sucks. But,” Akaashi readied his free hand and raised it, bringing it across Kageyama’s restrained face in a slap hard enough to leave a mark. Which it did. Kageyama’s head was whipped to the side from the force of the slap, and his hand immediately came up to nurse the stinging flesh. He only looked at Akaashi, saying ‘what the fuck, man?’ with his eyes and not his words. “But. You don’t have time to be stressed. Calm down everything’s gonna be o-kay.” Akaashi tapped Kageyama’s nose lightly on the last two syllables, punctuating them. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

“And if you ever need a hug, you will?”

“Ask you for a hug.”

“Good! Now get back to work. Ukai’s never gonna give you a raise if you’re just standing around.”

Kageyama nodded. He questioned Akaashi’s methods of being supportive, but he loved him just the same. He realized when he was making the next customer’s drink that in that moment Akaashi reminded him a lot of Tanaka’s sister, Saeko. Akaashi, upon first glance, didn’t really come across as the charismatic type, but once you got closer to him he was actually pretty chaotic. No wonder he can handle Bokuto. They’re the same, Bokuto’s just more open about it. 

After his shift ended, Kageyama went through the staff room to Ukai’s office, knocking quietly and waiting for the “come in,” to enter. 

“Oh, Kageyama. What’s up?”

“Hello, Ukai-san. I’d like to ask for a favor.”

“Depends. What is it?”

“I’d like a raise.”

“A raise? Why should you get paid more than the other employees?”

“My financial situation right now is grim. Hinata recently broke his leg falling down the stairs, so he can’t come to work. I’m volunteering to take his shifts. I would like to be paid at a higher hourly rate for the extra work I’m doing.”

“That’s Hinata’s problem. And by working more hours, you would get more anyway.”

“To put the situation bluntly, I’m trying to figure out how to make $25,000 as quickly as possible, so Hinata and I can move forward and not be constantly saddled with an insurmountable wall of debt. With a raise, I’d work harder and be a better asset to the café.”

“How much do you make now?”

“Twenty dollars hourly.”

“And how much more do you want?”

“I’d like thirty dollars an hour.”

“That’s too much. I’ll give you twenty-three.”

“How about twenty-seven?”

“Twenty-five and less tax. That’s final.”

“Agreed. Thank you so much, sir.”

“Oh, don’t give me that. Call me Ukai like you usually do, ‘sir’ is weird.”

“Okay. Thank you Ukai-san.”

“Uh huh. You better keep your word.”

“I will. Have a nice day.”

“Thanks, you too.”

Kageyama exited the office with a dorky grin on his face, anad a better outlook on his situation. This is fine. He would be fine. They would be fine. He changed into his normal clothes and headed to the bar where Hinata worked. He remembered Hinata telling him he worked as a bartender and waiter at this club that was conveniently only a fifteen minute train ride from their dorm. And that he worked there with Yamaguchi. While he was walking, he realized he didn’t know where the club actually was, or what it was called, so he pulled out his phone and dialed Yamaguchi’s phone number.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

“Hello?” Yamaguchi’s cheery voice sounded through the small speaker on Kageyama’s phone. 

“Yamaguchi, hi.”

“Oh, Kageyama.” He sounded a bit pissed. Like he didn’t want Kageyama to know he was angry at him, but was fuming.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. How’s Hinata?”

“He’s good. We’re dating now.”

“Oh!” Yamaguchi’s voice was back and cheerful in a second after hearing the news. He could hear the lopsided grin through the phone. “That’s nice! So you guys got over whatever was happening?”

“Yeah.”

“Good! Good.”

“Yeah. I was actually calling to ask, uh, what’s the place you and Hinata work at?”

“Oh, it’s called Kanako. Do you know where it is?”

“I’ll figure it out. Thank you.”

“No problem. Say hi to Hinata for me.”

“Say hi to the salty bitch for me.”

“Tsukki!! Kageyama called you a salty bitch!” Fucking snitch. Kageyama could hear a faint ‘Fuck you, King!” that was clearly Tsukishima yelling from another room. 

“I’ll say hi to Hinata. Bye.”

“Bye.” 

He lowered the phone from his ear and searched up ‘Kanako club’ on Google Maps. It was the first thing that came up, a modern looking club in an older looking building with ‘Kanako’ written in loopy font in blue LED lights. Seeing as he recognized the location, he started towards the train station. 

He would work both Hinata’s and his jobs and he’d keep up with his school work and they’d be fine. He repeated the line over and over in his head, but for some reason he couldn’t shake a feeling of dread hanging over him. Instead of focusing on it, he brushed it off and continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mhm


End file.
